SOS
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: Nagisa sabía que si actuaba en ese momento, no habría marcha atrás; pero ya no podía soportarlo, no importaba que fuese un hombre, él lo amaba...y le hizo creer...que él también sentía lo mismo. Él lo arruino todo. Sí, Karma Akabane, él lo había arruinado todo. HxH (Karmagisa) mención de Nagikae, Karmanami y Karmamura


Había que admitirlo, aunque hubiesen pasado 7 años, él realmente no había cambiado nada; Karma Akabane seguía siendo el mismo…y eso solo dificultaba las cosas. Nagisa dio un sonoro suspiro ¿En qué había estado pensando? Acompañarlo a su casa, quedarse la noche ahí, prepararle el desayuno, verlo ir a trabajar y esperarlo como perro fiel con el almuerzo listo; almorzar solo, porque recibió su llamada de que no podría estar allí; esperarlo con la cena lista, verlo atravesar la puerta principal, correr a recibirlo, cenar con él y al final hablar de cosas triviales, y terminar emborrachándose para despertar en su cama y él dormido en el sofá; todas esas situaciones repitiéndose varias veces a lo largo del último año. Pero, después de tanto, ÉL tenía que arruinarlo. _Si no era él, hubiese sido yo quien lo hubiese arruinado tarde o temprano,_ pensó.

Nagisa estaba plácidamente sentado en uno de los cojines que Nakamura le había traído de Inglaterra, le había dicho que eran en caso de que ella apareciera una noche frente a su casa, o algo así; la verdad no lo recordaba y si era sincero consigo mismo, no le importaba. _Nada importaba ahora_. Miró los exámenes de sus alumnos, habían mejorado mucho en el último semestre y debería estar orgulloso, pero no podía concentrarse. Reuniendo fuerzas, se forzó a continuar con su labor, se lo debía a sus muchachos, así que continuó trazando círculos; le estaban subiendo los ánimos hasta que…

 _ **Pregunta 5: Según las creencias indias ¿Qué representa el KARMA?**_

Debía ser una broma. Había olvidado completamente que se encontraba impartiendo la cátedra de historia y el examen abarcaba la religión hindú…..religión con sede en India; India: país al cual los padres del pelirrojo tenía una especia de adicción; pelirrojo que se llamaba Karma; Karma: término que estaba muy ligado a las creencias hindúes y además….

 **Pregunta 6: ¿Cuáles son las religiones** _ **DHRÁMICAS**_ **?**...Dhrama….rimaba con Karma, además los dos términos están ligados con el hinduismo; religión muy amplia India; India, donde los padres del pelirrojo concurrían con frecuencia; pelirrojo que se llamaba KARMA….¡YA BASTA!

 **Pregunta 7: Señale los atributos del dios de la muerte hindú, Iama**

…..Iama, dhrama….KARMA!

¡ARGHHHHH!

En unos segundos de cólera, la mesa termino contra la pared y las hojas esparcidas por el suelo, mientras un agotado peli-celeste inhalaba y exhalaba dolorosamente; aunque toda esa ira se esfumo tan rápido como llego.

\- _Qué hice_ – Se preguntó irónicamente _– ahora tengo que hacer más trabajo_ – se limitó a caminar cuidadosamente por el apartamento recogiendo las hojas – " _Vaya, no sabía que tenía tanta fuerza, si las hojas llegaron hasta la cocina"_ – Pensó, y en su paseo por la cocina, terminó por aterrizar frente al teléfono colgado en la pared continua al refrigerador – _Debería llamarlo, las cosas no pueden acabar así_

Su mano palpaba la superficie del aparato, como si lo estuviese acariciando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, descolgó el teléfono y lo llevó hasta su oído…. _Muy bien, eso fue menos traumático de lo que pensé_ …Con los dedos temblorosos se acercó a los botones….el pulsar cada número hacía que su corazón sufra un aumento de su ritmo, le sudaba la mano izquierda de tanto hacer presión en el mango del teléfono … y le picaba la nuca….aunque…no sabía por qué.

Cuando volvió a tener conciencia de su cuerpo, escuchó una voz al otro lado del teléfono….. _M-mierda, no estaba preparado…._

\- _¿Sí?_ – Preguntó, por enésima vez, una voz muy conocida por Nagisa - _¿Es una broma?_ – Preguntó con tono severo – _Si es así, debes saber que soy un fanático de las llamadas falsa, pero solo me divierte si soy yo quien las hace_ – Eso lo puso más nervioso, no había dicho una sola palabra y ya lo había puesto de malas

\- _K-kar…_ \- Comenzó a hablar dubitativamente, pero algo lo detuvo- " _¿Otra voz?"_

\- _Karma-kun, debemos irnos_ – La voz del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar, un "enseguida voy"

\- _Me despido_ – Dijo, pero para entonces, Nagisa ya había perdido todo control…" _Iba a disculparme, quería arreglar las cosas…..pero…..él está con ella….con ella en su casa…con ella en su casa e iban a salir a alguna parte….a alguna parte"._

\- _Eres un idiota, un maldito idiota_

* * *

 ** _Notas de autor:_**

 **Llevo años de no escribir nada; así que vuelvo con este piloto; por favor díganme si les interesa.**


End file.
